


【授权翻译】One of Us 第一章(下）

by juanxincai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia NCT, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanxincai/pseuds/juanxincai
Summary: Donghyuck的新室友Mark与预想中的似乎没什么不同，他人很好，也有礼貌，特别值得一提的：还非常的可爱。但直到有一晚，Mark手持一把枪且身穿血淋淋的衬衫回到家时，所有的一切都发生了天翻地覆的改变。





	【授权翻译】One of Us 第一章(下）

原文链接： https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774950/chapters/31660779  
作者：sweetkpopfan

在AO3上看到的文章，已经获得授权。  
如有不妥，会删除。渣翻预警！

第一章 新室友（下）

“和新室友相处的怎么样？”

“我不知道。”Donghyuck叹了一口气，抓起围裙走进La La love 咖啡店的厨房，在水槽里洗着手。“他很少呆在家，每天晚上回来的时间也不固定，还从来不在家吃饭，甚至是早餐。”

“他和你住一起多久了？”Taeil，La La love咖啡店的主人同时是Donghyuck的老板问道。

“大约三个星期了。”

“那只要他不把家里弄得一团糟。”Taeil笑着说，拍了拍Donghyuck的背。“准备好迎接新的一天的工作了吗？”

“我已经差不多在这里工作一年了。”Donghyuck咧嘴一笑。“远超准备好的状态。”

Taeil捏了一下Donghyuck的肩膀，顾客正在不断的涌入。其实Donghyuck并不需要一份兼职，但是他的父亲非常的坚持，认为这样可以“灌输纪律同时保持价值观”。也可以算作是让他居住并且出租现在这间公寓的一种交换条件。自从他在Taeil的咖啡店开始工作后，就没有离开过。Taeil经营着一份很棒的事业，对顾客总是很亲切，当然对他也是这样。工作一小时后，Taeil冲进了厨房，站在凳子上去拿放在冰箱顶上的罐子。

“哥，搞什么。”Donghyuck叹了口气。“他们又来了吗？”

“最近他们天天都来。”Taeil皱起眉头，从罐子里拿出了一大笔钱。

“你确定我们对此无能为力了吗？我们不能上报给警察或者什么人吗？”  
“Hyuck，他们就是警察。”

“他们才不是警察，应该说是恶霸和黑手党才对。”Donghyuck说道。

“我不能冒险让咖啡店受到损害。”

“如果他们一直每天都过来的话，再过不了多久，我们也没生意可做了。”

Taeil朝Donghyuck做出嘘的手势，一边将钱放进口袋一边走出房门。透过窗户，他看到Taeil交出了那笔巨款，那笔钱本来可以成为Donghyuck一周的薪水，又或者可以为咖啡店购置一些新桌布和银器。身穿黑衣，嘴里叼着香烟的大个子男人数着钱，拍了拍Taeil的后背（有点用力，因为他差点摔倒了），之后一言不发的离开了。

他妈的该死恶霸。

“奶油布丁好了吗？”

“刚刚好。”Donghyuck一边回答一边端出两份甜点。

“我知道你不喜欢他们，我也是。”Taeil说。“但是我为咖啡店倾注了太多，不能冒失去它的风险。”

“我只是希望我们能做些什么。”Donghyuck说。“你不应该被这样勒索，见鬼，任何人都不应该遭遇这样的事。这是一个自由的国家，他们做的是非法的行为。”

“像这样的时候，你是不是就在期待着一位英雄？”Taeil露出微弱的笑容。他回到柜台前，没有再接着讨论这件事。Donghyuck看到了Taeil头顶冒出的白发，真心希望有这样的一位英雄能够出现。

************************************

“有人拍了我然后朝喊我Chewie。”Donghyuck正在笔记本电脑后面咧嘴笑着。“你回来了。”

“明天有个数学测试。”Mark笑着说，额头上全是汗，胳膊下还夹着一个篮球。“你明天是不是也有一场考试？”

“算不上考试，准确来说是随堂测验。”Donghyuck回答。“你是怎么知道的？”

“我听到篮球队里有个男生说自己的女朋友明天有一场生物考试。我猜她是你的同学吧？”

“队里的那个男生是谁？”

“我想他的名字是Jinyoung。”

“哦。”Donghyuck听到这个名字后做了个鬼脸。

“怎么了？”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“我不太了解他。”Mark耸耸肩。“但我猜在你这里他不太受欢迎。”

“我想只有我一个人。”Donghyuck叹了口气。“他的女朋友是Yeri，她是我的朋友，我不喜欢他在她的身边打转。”

“是因为你喜欢她吗？”

“Yeri？”Donghyuck做了一个鬼脸笑道。“虽然她是一个很棒的女孩，但我不是那种想法。”

Mark似乎微微一笑，Donghyuck合上了笔记本，离开椅子站了起来。

“我们一起做点什么吧。我们在一起快合住一个月了，但是我们还从来没一起做过什么。”

“你想做什么呢？”

“我们可以一起看电影。”Donghyuck提出建议。“你看过《雷神》了吗？”

“还没有。”

“那太好了。”Donghyuck拍了拍手。“我负责搞定电影，你负责搞定爆米花，今晚我们可以一起消磨时间。”

“成交。”Mark笑着卷起袖子把脏衣服扔到一边。“9点开始？”

“只要是你在这里的时间都可以。”Donghyuck耸耸肩。“我的意思是，大多数时候我甚至不知道你在哪里……”

“别担心，这次我会回来的。”

**************************

当时钟走向晚上10点的时候，Donghyuck不知道是应该感到生气还是应该瞌睡。电视上正在重播《冰雪奇缘》，而Donghyuck是穿着睡衣，裹在毯子里面。他不停的打着哈欠，如果现在他的头沾上枕头，他觉得自己可以立刻睡着。

但是Mark已经答应我了，他说他会回来的。

Elsa正在唱着她的经典代表作，时钟也在不停的走着，Donghyuck的眼皮越来越沉。

他是不是发生了什么事？

自己发出的17条信息都没有得到回复，试着打电话也没有人接听。一部分的Donghyuck感到灰心丧气。（另一部分则是完全被困倦支配了。）

看来Mark过着非常忙碌的生活，也许他选择和别人鬼混去了。

想象着Mark也许正在夜店鬼混，拥挤的人群，怀里还抱着女孩。这可能是有点精神混乱了，一眨眼Mark在夜店里举起酒杯的画面又变成了他是一名秘密卧底，在城外拥有妻子和小孩，没有人知道他学生身份下过着的双重生活。

我需要睡眠。

Donghyuck又打了一个哈欠。

晚上11点。  
他的头倒向了枕头，彻底的睡了过去。

*******************************

Donghyuck希望自己睁开眼睛的时候，Mark就呆在那里，他会走过来为自己的迟到道歉，并且主动提出要补偿他。当然，没有这样的美梦发生。Donghyuck在床上坐起来揉着眼睛，感受着身下熟悉粗糙质感的床单。

等一下，床单吗？

Donghyuck摸了摸床单，掀开了毯子。眨着眼睛搜寻着四周的环境，他是怎么回到自己房间的？

Donghyuck清楚的记得自己是在沙发上睡着了，他怎么回来的？

梦游是不可能的，Donghyuck总是睡得很沉，完全没有梦游的习惯。难道是半夜自己醒了走回房间的吗？还是说…是Mark Lee抱他回房的？

不可能。但是他如果这样做了，当然我不是在期待他这样做，好吧，是的我很期待，他真的超他妈强壮。

Donghyuck离开房间走到公寓的门口，Mark平常穿的运动鞋并没有在那里，很显然他一大早就离开了，又或者他昨晚根本没有回来过。

Donghyuck走进了厨房，在那里发现了一样昨天并没有的东西。他用手指拨弄着桌上的白色盒子，发现上面有一张纸条。

亲爱的 Hyuck：  
我很抱歉迟到了，昨晚应该给你打电话的，但是有些事发生了所以我没能给你打电话，请原谅我。之后我们再找时间一起做点什么吧。  
p.s我希望这个能够帮助你开始新的一天。

Donghyuck打开盒子后才发现，原来是一盒早餐甜甜圈。它们仍然是热的，闻起来味道好极了。Donghyuck忍不住拿起一个朝嘴里塞了进去。

所以他是一个很差劲的室友，但是他挑选甜甜圈的品味完全没话说。


End file.
